My bread boy
by creative-differences
Summary: What happens when the Districts think the Capitol should pay for their actions? And Prim, Katniss, and Peeta have to keep their expected child safe. Few modifications, Rated T just for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material from The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mocking-Jay. All rights go to the original author, Suzanne Collins.

Here are some things that you need to know-

Finnick is alive. Prim doesn't die, rather their mother does. Peeta has two brothers, Proust, and Lloyd. This takes place after Mocking-Jay but before the epilogue.

Katniss' POV

Last night didn't happen, did it? What did I do with Peeta? Unmentionable things in my own opinion. What were we thinking? Raiding Haymitch's personal stock while gone wasn't my brightest idea. I feel sick. And my head hurts. But I smell cheese buns? Could it be a hallucination?

I creep down the stairs and Peeta is making cheese buns while Prim sews a part of one of her worn out shirts. I always buy her new clothes, but she refuses to wear most of them. Her eyes look lost. It is like she's somewhere else. My eyes wander to Peeta. He wears a brown apron that is covered in white flour. I can't help but smile at his shaggy blonde hair. He smiles at the sight of me causing me to blush.

"Haymitch is coming home today. And we have a wedding to go to," says Peeta pulling out a fresh batch of cookies. "Who's wedding?" I ask, holding my aching head. "Proust and Jessa's." I remember Peeta mentioning it. But I didn't think he was being serious when he told me we were going together. "Right," I say like I didn't forget. I pull Prim away from her job and bring her into my room. "Make sure you dress presentable, little duck. You're suffering with me," I tease. A small smile breaks through her face, but it isn't fairly wide like it would normally be.

I pull the brush through my hair and sigh. I can't help but let my eyes wander out the window. In the six months I've been home, I watch District 12 rebuild its self every day. I remember all of the ruble left when the Capitol's fire bombs first struck. Committees came by often to check coal mines and see that houses were up to standard. Peeta and I have made large contributions to the District towards its remaking.

Peeta is doing well now. But whenever he has a hallucination, he has to leave. But that only comes once in a blue moon. Sometimes we play real or not real just for a laugh. Peeta isn't like Gale at all. Peeta doesn't insist I say the three words I feel for him like Gale would. I haven't spoken with Gale in a long time because he's the reason my mother is dead.

It was Gale and Beatty who designed the bombs. And it was Gale who told my mother that she should assist the medical team with the Capitol citizens. I will never look at Gale the same. And I don't need to because I have Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. The boy who will love me no matter what I do or don't do, say or don't say…feel or don't feel.

But I'm positive about how I feel about Peeta. In fact it was my announcement last night that caused the 'celebration'. I haven't seen Haymitch in almost a month. He's been helping out with some things in the Capitol. And he's beginning to sober up. But he will never fully recover. But he's so busy now a days, he doesn't have much time to drink. Nevertheless he will still be upset when he finds out we took from his stash.

As I look out the window, I see men standing around an empty lot just a few yards away from my house. They're surveying the land. Perhaps it's for a new building or maybe a house.

I still hunt. Not as much because I spend so much time with Peeta and Prim. But whenever I can I sneak into the woods which I'm now allowed in. But I don't usually get much hunting done. I usually sit by the lake and cry. I miss my mother no matter how mad I get over things she did. And I miss my father as well.

This is my safe place. This is where I don't have to be the mocking-jay. Here, I get to be Katniss Everdeen, the girl who won the 74th Hunger Games and successfully got the boy she loved out as well. The girl who, without knowing so, defied the Capitol. The girl who made it out of the arena a second time, and lost the boy she loved. The girl who lost her mother, but got back the boy she loved. The girl who must stay strong for her sister who's torn. This is where I get to be me.

Peeta rests his hands on my shoulders massaging the tenseness out of my muscles. He kisses the top of my head and I feel security. I always feel this when Peeta is around me even after the highjacking. "Are you alright, love?" he asks gently stroking my hair. My heart sinks when he calls me this. Mainly because I've only said it to him for the first time last night. "I'm fine. When are we leaving?" I ask to dodge the subject.

Peeta sighs and moves over to the bed. "As soon as we're dressed. I had the Capitol send one of Cinna's dresses here for you. I didn't think you'd like anything Effie chose," he says smiling crookedly. He's right though. I hate the way Effie dresses but that is her. I sit on the edge while Peeta rummages through the closet. All of his things were moved over here when I forced him to move in with Prim and I. He left his house to Proust who has a daughter and as of today a wife.

Finnick and Annie will be there too. This excites me a little more. Mainly because of their adorable son Trace, a small toddler who loved life. I wasn't sure yet about kids. But Peeta was persistent. He wanted them even if I didn't. And I didn't even know if I didn't because the world has changed so randomly. But after last night, I may not have long to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I wait with Prim in the kitchen while Katniss slips into her dress. It's beautiful really. Lavender silk to match my tie. Even Prim matches us. Little Primrose who has become like my own sister. I've been teaching her to bake to keep her mind off her loss. She enjoys it and so does her ugly cat whom has a rivalry with Katniss. The two make me laugh a lot.

We walk towards the newly built chapel. Effie was the one who was coordinating the rebuilding. She's even planned my brother's wedding. But he's still doing the normal District 12 ritual afterwards. Jessa, my brother's fiancée, loved working with Effie. Jessa Jenkins was a simple seam girl. I know if my mother was still alive she wouldn't approve. But her and my father died in the bombing. I miss them every day.

Proust is my eldest brother. He's Gale's age and they spoke a lot in the mines when my mother needed extra money for the bakery. Gale got Proust and my middle brother Lloyd out but my parents wouldn't leave the bakery. I guess I should be grateful to Gale. But after all he has done to Katniss, I don't think twice about hating him again.

We enter the chapel and Prim brings Effie the cheese buns. We give our congratulations to the groom and bride and take our seats. Katniss looks pale white and ill. So I keep her close to me. Prim stays by her other side because she knows that something is wrong. And it only gets worse when a tall figure sits in the seat in front of us. Gale Hawthorne.

He turns around with a smile. "Hey Catnip," he says with a wink. "Baker boy," he adds with a scoff. I shake my head and squeeze Katniss' hand. He sees and turns his head away. But Katniss doesn't acknowledge Gale. In fact it is as if he is not even in the room. Instead she is totally focused on me. Her eyes watch me carefully and I smile. She refuses to dance with me. My brother Lloyd tries to get a dance out of her as well but she rejects him.

We wait for the wedding to end before the three of us try and sneak out. But Finnick and Annie find us and strike up conversation. We try and escape as quickly as possible. Katniss is looking worse. Once we get out of the building, she throws up all over the damp grass. Prim holds her hair back and I rub her back softly. We hurry her home and into her bed.

She's sick for the next few days. And she doesn't leave her bed until Haymitch comes over. He sits in the kitchen waiting for her to join him. It takes her a minute to get out of bed, but she does. "How's it going sweetheart? Oh my, you look terrible," he examines. I hit his shoulder and he looks at me in disbelief. "I'm sick, Haymitch. I can't even look at food without throwing up. And my body hurts and I keep crying," she whines. "You don't sound sick to me. You just sound knocked up."

Katniss jolts her head towards me. She knows this is more than likely. But I don't look at her. Instead I keep my gaze steady on the floor. "Can't wait to be a grand dad. Well, sort of. Anyways I'm here bearing news," Haymitch say clapping his hands together. "What kind of news?" I ask taking a seat. I don't want to think of the possibility that Katniss could be…she'd kill me.

"Well there's some gossip in the Capitol. And I take it you've hear Gale is the new head peacekeeper of District 12," he says before Katniss interrupts him. "What?" Katniss shouts. "Yeah. He's even getting a house in the victors village. But anyways, there has been talk that people want the Capitol people to experience the Hunger Games. But since the President won't allow that, they're creating their own Hunger Games. Kidnapping Capitol kids and everything. But nobody knows who the leader is."

I'm utterly shocked. I thought that from here on out, we'd be living in a safe place. But that was a silly assumption. This makes Katniss go even grimmer. She rubs her stomach lightly and I wince. She studies my face and I can't help but move closer to her. But Prim doesn't do anything. She even leaves the room because The Hunger Games has latterly ruined her.

"Well I have some things to take care of at the Justice Building. You two kids have fun," he says with a wink. "Oh and after junior is running round here, you'll both think twice before stealing from my stash." I can't help but feel relieved that Haymitch didn't strangle me.

But Katniss doesn't smile. Instead she takes my hand and pulls me towards the bedroom. "What are we going to do Peeta?" she asks. I like that she's including me as we. It makes me feel important to her. I now know that I am. "We could get married?" I suggest vaguely. 


	3. Chapter 3

This ones going to be short. But I'll try and make a long one real soon.

Katniss' POV

It has been one week. One week since I've agreed to marry Peeta. But I have my conditions. Effie did not get to plan it. And it had to be classic District 12 style. He agrees because he's just happy I agreed. Today we find out for sure if I'm pregnant. Effie sent a doctor from the Capitol to find out. She doesn't want me to travel there because of circumstances she wouldn't discuss.

I don't know whether to be happy or upset that I may be expecting. I always swore I'd never be a mother. But possibly having another life inside you can really do you in. Peeta has been good about it. And Prim insists that she gets to name the child. But I'm not convinced that I'm going to have a child like they are. Maybe it is because they're so enthusiastic where I'm more of a pessimist.

But none the less, I promised myself I was going to have the baby if I was pregnant. This was something I could give Peeta that wasn't going to be pain. This was something I needed to do because maybe I would feel like I didn't owe him anymore. Peeta has already given me so much.

Peeta and Prim have set up the living room for the Dr. Crane's arrival. Apparently he is Sinica's cousin. But in my favor, the two didn't get along. He even seems very friendly towards me. Peeta doesn't leave my side during all of the weird things that Dr. Crane does to me. He holds my hand and strokes my hair. Prim sits next to me holding my other hand.

"Well, I have bad new," says the doctor. Peeta's face goes blank and his hand gets tighter. I don't know if I am relieved or devastated. "You have another mouth to feed." Peeta is smiling wider than ever. But my expression doesn't change. Prim almost jumps for joy. But she stays calm for the moment.

Dr. Crane gives us a list of things we'll need and how to prepare for the baby. He suggests we deliver the baby in the Capitol but I strongly refuse. So he offers to come once a month for checkups. And he'll stay in District 12 for the final month. This sets my mind at peace for now, and Dr. Crane is gone.

"I have my names picked," Prim says as we all sit up in my room. "Well, what are they?" Peeta encourages. "If it's a boy, Heneric. For Haymitch and Finnick. If it's a girl, Sawyer." She doesn't give me an explanation on the last one. But I don't protest because I like them both. Sawyer is original yet elegant. And Heneric is bold and creative. "They're brilliant, Prim. Why don't you and Peeta go to the market tomorrow and pick up the items on the list," I suggest. I want to be alone for a day. I know that soon all of the cameras will come to get the latest on everyone's favorite couple.

I couldn't help but smile when Peeta kissed my stomach. And Prim wrapped the covers around me tightly. "For the next few months, you get to rest easy. We'll take care of everything," says Prim. I don't want to be waited on hand and foot. But Peeta and Prim can be just as stubborn as I can.

I can't sleep that night. These nightmares aren't the usual blast from the past. Rather, this are glimpses of the future. Of my baby competing in The Hunger Games. I screech and Peeta wraps his arms around me. He hushes me and Prim enters. She begins to sing to me which I usually do to her. But it helps me find sleep. And I do rest easy. I can only imagine what the future will hold for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback, positive and negative. This is all that shapes a writer. So I'm speeding things up a bit. And I am even considering a sequel but that all depends. This chapter is just the groundwork for the next one where I plan on going into depth on how Katniss feels about the situation. Enjoy reading ~Creative

Chapter 4

Peeta's POV

Prim and I walk through the market. We go through the list. "What's next?" I ask her. She scans through the list and points to one. "Clothes and a crib. We can get that at Benson's Baby Booth. We better go unisex since we don't know what it is yet," Prim suggests. I nod my head and go along with her because I didn't really know what I was doing.

We walk in and Tucker Benson greets us. He even gives us a 40% discount on all items because we could give him a real boost in sales if Peeta Mellark and Ketniss Everdeen's baby wore clothes from his store. This excites Prim beyond and she goes crazy throwing things into a basket. She picks out the biggest crib possible. Hauling it back home wasn't my highlight moment.

Katniss sits in her chair in the living room. She smiles when we enter with all of our items. We bought mostly yellow, green, red, and my personal favorite, soft orange because we didn't know what we were expecting. "We only bought the essentials so far. Clothes, a bottle, crib, and a few other minor things."

Prim comes down with a very angry face holding a bow. I've never seen Prim angry. "Katniss! You can't hunt when you're pregnant! You're risking your health and the baby's!" Prim shouts. I shoot Katniss a look. "You went…hunting?" I ask. Her head is face towards the floor. "I was stressed out. And I wanted to get one last hunt before it's too late," she explains quietly. I shake my head and kiss her forehead. Because even in shame, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

I can understand that she's stressed. But it is still a dangerous thing to do considering what's out there. But I see the uneasy look on her face. Obviously what she was upset about wasn't solved by hunting her troubles away. "What's wrong, Katniss?" I ask placing my hand in hers. She flinches and retracts them, but slowly moves it back into mine. "I was paid a visit today," she says in a low whisper. "Gale came over. He tried to apologize."

I don't know how to respond. So instead I just pull her out of her seat. And I guide her up the stairs into her bed tucking her in tightly. But when I turn to leave, she grabs hold of my hand. "Stay!" she begs. I move over closer to her. "I have something I need to take care of. I'll be back in a little while."

I find myself walking towards the empty lot that has builders surrounding it with wood and other items. "Do you know where I can find Gale Hawthorne?" I ask the head builder. "He's staying in the fifth Victor's house until this house is up," the builder explains. I make my way to the house and barge in. Gale is talking on the phone to someone but I bat it out of his long hands.

"What are you doing?" he shouts. But I have him by the collar of his shirt slammed up against the wall. "Don't talk to her, don't look at her, don't follow her, and don't even think about her. I have no problem adding one more casualty to the list," I hiss coldly. "So now you're threatening me?" he says trying to push me off him. But I've had more practice in man to man combat. In fact he's nothing compared to Cato. "It isn't a threat. It's a promise," I say and he drops to the floor awkwardly.

When I'm back home, Katniss is sitting in the living room in front of the television. She's watching the channel that updates people on what's going on in the country. I think it's called The News. I sit in the chair and move it closer to hers. "What's new in the Capitol?" I ask. "Paylor spoke out against the group called 'Remember' who is supposedly kidnaping the Capitol children for their hunger games. They've recovered 12 bodies so far," she answers weakly.

So Haymitch was right. An organization is forming. I can only hope this doesn't change Katniss' mind about bringing a new life into this world which may not be as safe as we'd hoped.

I lay in bed but I can't sleep. Instead I'm weighing the chances of my expected child. There's the advantage that they'll have the protection of three victors and a lot of fans. And they'll have the entire Capitol wrapped around their finger. But the cameras are a disadvantage. It wouldn't be hard to know where we are, and who we're with.

I still think bringing the baby into the world is a good choice. But I just don't know if we should raise them. Life is so hectic right now and I don't want to disrupt the serenity I feel by having Katniss calm. Katniss moves closer in and she doesn't seem to be having a nightmare. But that doesn't stop me from falling into the darkest sleep.

I'm sitting there, on the cornucopia with Katniss. I hear his screams and cries, the slight merciful beg in his eyes painful in the least. His blonde hair is being chewed up like a toy. And the blood is oozing out of him in so many places. Finally, Cato is dead and the loud boom of the cannon brings peace. But I will never truly be at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katniss' POV

Three long months of listening to Prim babble about a baby and taste testing everything Peeta bakes is enough to kill me. My stomach is expanding which makes me feel uncomfortable. But Peeta assures me every day that I'm beautiful. Not that it matters much. Looks aren't something I tend to concern myself with.

Gale still shows up at least once a week. He tries and tries to make me hear him out. But I refuse him because I know that he's only going to say what I want to hear and not what he feels. Nothing anyone says will ever change what Gale Hawthorne thinks. Like I've said before, it is one of the reasons I used to trust him.

Dr. Crane has offered to come next month to see if he can find out the gender. But I don't want to know because if I do that will only make things far more real. I hold my stomach a lot lately. I don't know what to do with myself. I am not allowed to hunt or even leave the house much; unless I'm with supervision.

Haymitch takes me for walks twice a week. This makes me feel like I am important to him. He's really become like my own father. He's even excited for the baby. I don't really know if I am, though. Every day on the news channel they say something new about the Remember group. Whether it be a new child missing or discovered. And sometimes they catch a few members. But none will ever confess their leaders identity.

I sit on my front porch waiting for Haymitch to come meet me for our regularly scheduled stole. We walk through the town and look at the new monuments. The Justice Building is undergoing renovations. And the hob has been transformed into a beautiful trading market. When you home the mocking-jay, you tend to get some money thrown your way.

I don't recognize this place. Mainly because there is so much color, Effie made her mark. But it doesn't seem like my home. All the company owned homes in the Seam have been updated to a nicer looking building style. But they all look the same. And if I recall, the prices on things went down all over because of the ridiculous standards Pr. Snow had set.

But everyone is so much happier which makes it nice to live in District 12. My favorite place to look at is the Bakery. Peeta turned it into a full business which benefits everyone. He has 3 different branches now. One just outside the Victors Village so that he can walk to work. The original one in the town which has been updated. And he decided to put a small one in the heart of the Seam with low prices on everything. He's also working on getting a new one in the Capitol and District 4. He's just happy that he's creating jobs that pay well for people.

Peeta has such a big heart. This is why I love him. He is my heart. He is my love. He is my family. He is my protector. He makes my nightmares fade. He keeps me grounded. He keeps my mind of all my loss. He reminds me of all my gain. He is my Peeta. He is my bread boy.

I recite this in my head whenever I see the Bakery. He kept the name basic, Mellark's. Lloyd and Proust are in the business deal too. Lloyd manages the old Bakery. And Proust manages the money which the three are raking in. Peeta even gave Prim a job at the Bakery closest to our house. She loves it there. He tells me it's to help her develop a good work ethic and learn to manage money. But I know it's because he doesn't like watching her suffer so he keeps her busy. I'm thankful for them both.

I hold my stomach when I think about a time when my child will get to learn how to bake and will get a job of their own. And when Haymitch and I pass the school, I think about their education. Finnick and Annie discuss moving to District 12, but we hadn't heard anything about that in a few weeks.

I get back home and Peeta is sitting at the table waiting for his bread to bake. Prim is at school and I get to see Peeta smile. His arms wrap around me and he buries his face in my hair. He places soft kisses on my neck and smiles. "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. The girl I love," he says with a grin. "Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. The boy I love," I reply and pace a kiss on him.

His lips are soft and warm as the brush against mine. And he cradles me carefully and he begins to dance with me. I don't like dancing but this moment is perfect. We sway around the kitchen and for once I think that a family may be good for us. But I know this is only temporary because the thought of them being ripped away from me isn't far behind the happiness.

I find myself back in my chair. Prim is finishing up her last minute homework. And Peeta is cutting wood outside for the fire. He doesn't like the wood the Capitol sends because it isn't as dry as the stuff he cuts and it burns less. "Katniss, when will I get to be an aunt?" Prim asks softly. "Soon little duck. It'll be hear by the time you know it," I answer.

I don't know how to think about this. Prim becoming an aunt. Me becoming a mom. I was still so young and I wasn't ready to be a mother. But then again, nobody is ever ready from what I hear. There is nothing in life that can prepare you for this. It's a wing it process. That's pretty much what I've been doing my entire life, winging things.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm loving this! So the real story is going to start in this chapter and the next. The baby is going to be here soon. I'm excited to right this. Oh and I don't really know real pregnancy symptoms because I avoided my mother when she was last pregnant. So I'm winging it –just like Katniss- that was a pun people. R&R and ENJOY ~Creative

Chapter 6

The day will soon be here

Peeta's POV

It shouldn't be much longer now. The baby will be here soon. Prim is growing up fast. Katniss is getting even bigger. Dr. Crane has moved into an empty room in the hotel that Effie designed and put in the town. Gale is starting to ease off which makes things easier on us. But occasionally I see him watching her as she takes her walks. Luckily she's gotten so big she can't go for them anymore.

There is no talk of our wedding yet. But Effie suggests we wait until the baby is born. Even though Katniss argued, in the end Effie had planned a big wedding out. Of course she won't let it happen until the baby is born and Katniss loses the weight. But I'd be happy marrying her whenever.

These Hunger Games are getting worse though. Old Game Makers are being taken. And anyone who was involved with the Capitol during the Hunger Games is dying a cruel death. The Capitol children are still going, District 1 and 2 as well. Even children from District 12 are missing. But only the ones who have migrated from the Capitol.

This is becoming the pressing issue. But I'm not worried just yet because nobody from our district who was born here has gone yet. When they do, I'll be concerned.

My Bakery in the Capitol is still being renovated and hasn't yet opened. I'm taking my time because I don't want to yet travel there for the business trips. But there have been three already and I sent Lloyd on them so I wouldn't have to leave Katniss. He even took Prim on the last one because she tells me she plans on entering the business world.

I sit with Katniss and we rest on the large sofa Effie sent us. It's really rather comfortable. The TV has been turned onto the news which is really all we watch. It's better than old propaganda and Hunger Games shows. "Coming up on the Capitol news. A Prisoner Of War reveals the identity of the Remember Leader. Stay tuned," says a reporter.

On instinct, I hold Katniss' stomach. "This is insane. I can't believe someone would be so sick as to do this," I hiss. "I can sympathise if it's a past Victor," she protests. But I'm a past Victor and I don't get this angry over it. We wait patiently for the announcement. All of Panem must be listening.

We're waiting almost 10 minutes before Paylor comes back onto the television. "Our previous announcement was misled. After scanning over an airtight alibi proves that our suspect could not possibly comply with the profile for our wanted criminal. We're sorry for any inconveniences this provides you," she says solemnly. Katniss sighs and I'm desperately trying to come to terms with this because I don't know if I should be scared.

There's a knock on the door and I walk over to answer it. Proust is smiling with his wife and daughter Rosie. Her name is evolved from her red rosy cheeks. He hands me a fresh loaf of cheese buns. I hold Rosie in my arms and lay the loaf on the counter. "Come on, we're just in the living room."

Katniss smiles friendly at them and Prim takes Rosie to play with her. Prim really loves kids. She can conjure up a smile from just about anybody.

"Did they give out the identity of them yet?" Proust asks studying the TV. "No the guy they had was a fake," I reply with a slight sigh. My brother tells me about the next business trip he's taking to the Capitol with Lloyd and offers me to join them. But since Katniss is due any day now, I reject and sit next to her.

"There's one more thing," Proust says quietly, looking at the floor. "Gale Hawthorne applied for a job at the Bakery. I refused him the job but he threatened to file a complaint for denial caused by personal altercations. If I didn't hire him and he did file the complaint, we'd go to Capitol Court where we could lose the deed to the latest branch." This is unexpected. My expression is blank and I don't know what to do. Katniss holds my hand and pulls me closer to her. "I guess you have to hire him. You worked so hard on it, don't let him ruin it."

But I don't understand his motive. Gale is the new head Peacekeeper. He doesn't need a job or money or anything. Why would he want to work at my bakery? And more importantly, what does he want from me?


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like this. And I think you will. Next chapter is going to answer a lot of questions. But this chapter is going to answer one BIG question you're probably curious about. *hint hint nudge nudge slap in the face*. I'm doing this from Peeta's POV again

Chapter 7

Reckoning

Peeta's POV

Katniss let out a yelp of pain. "Peeta, go get Dr. Crane. I'll take care of her," Prim orders. I'm reluctant to leave her, but I know that she'll be in good hands. Before I even make up my mind, my legs are carrying me towards the town. He wasn't answering his phone which would have been so much easier.

My legs thud into the ground carrying me further and further. I can see the tall roof of the golden building that is the District 12 Suits. Dr. Crane is standing outside talking to a women but this is urgent so I have to interrupt him. "The baby is coming!" I choke out. He doesn't say a word rather he just follows behind me.

It takes about ten minutes to get back to the house. Gale is watching us run in and follows behind us. I'm huffing and out of breath. "What's going on?" Gale asks. "Mrs. Mellark is going into labour," says Dr. Crane. "Ms. Everdeen!" Gale corrects. But he still follows us inside.

Katniss is screaming with pain when we reach her. I grab her hand and she is holding back her tears. "You're always trying to be so strong, love," I say with a smile. This gets her smiling. But when she sees Gale, she starts yelling like nothing is going on. "Get him OUT! Peeta, get him OUT!" she shouts. "Catnip, let me be here for you," he pleads. I let this go on because it is her decision. "Not after what you did."

"I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't think she'd die. Honestly. You have to believe me. Even if you don't, let me be here for you," he begs her. She doesn't protest anymore because of the pain. She's looking into my eyes like this is it.

I never thought of the possibility of losing her. This wasn't even something I had considered. But I wouldn't let her die. I couldn't because then the biggest part of me would die. And I'd have no reason to live on without her. Gale holds her and Dr. Crane injects her with something. "What's that?" I ask hesitantly. "Morphling. It will help her with the pain and maybe even help her along," explains Dr. Crane. "Is she going to be alright?" Prim asks with fearful eyes.

"Everything is moving along perfectly. Everything should go accordingly." I feel more relieved by I'm not at ease yet because she's still in pain. And her screams are killing me. I can feel a hallucination coming on. "I'll be right back," I say leaving the room.

I move out to the backyard for a minute. Clenching a tree branch to steady myself, I let out a scream. Deep inhaling and exhaling is what my doctor recommended when I feel this. Everything looks red and my head is throbbing. This lasts longer than normal. But I manage to cool down and re-enter the house.

"You're almost there." I run in and grab hold of her hand again. "Where'd you go?" she asks weakly. "I was getting ill for a moment. But I'm here now," I say and stoke her hair gently. "Congratulations on having your first daughter," says Dr. Crane. Prim jumps with excitement and scurries over to the baby. I don't even register she's been born until I hear the small cu that is her cry. Prim dries her of the blood and wraps her in a yellow blanket. She hands the baby to Katniss and I lean over.

She has Katniss' striking grey eyes. This is her most striking feature. She's beautiful just like her mother. "Baby Sawyer," I say softly kissing her head. This is the first time I've ever seen Katniss really smile in a very _very _long time. Prim slides her tiny fingers under the soft yellow blanket and holds the baby, a smile light her face up.

Gale watches the child with a strange look in his eye. It's beginning to scare me. When he notices this, he disappears probably to his home that is now finished. Katniss watches him leaving with even stranger eyes. I don't know if they're happy he's leaving or pleading for him to stay. But she takes the baby into her arms and watching them, they're my family. They're who I'm supposed to protect. But the problem is, I don't know yet if they need protection from this new approaching army, or if I they'll be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

So if you read the Chapter, you know that Sawyer has arrived. I still need to speed through a little bit more for certain reasons that will soon be unraveled. ~Creative

In the words of an angel

Katniss' POV

She's growing before my eyes. Sawyer, a small toddler now. Prim is turning 15 next week and Peeta and Sawyer have gone into town to get her a present. The murders are becoming much more vicious now. And they're growing in numbers. After all, they've had so much time to build up. Once in a while, the Capitol will announce that they have a new suspect in custody. But it's never the right person.

I live in the fear that they'll take my child. But I know that is silly because I don't live in the Capitol and I certainly DON'T work for them.

Peeta's bakery is a hit. The money is coming in left and right, not that we need it. We're probably the richest family in Panem. But money doesn't mean a thing to us probably because I've learned early on that you don't need it to survive although it helps.

I walk through town looking at all the new houses. District 12 is becoming a huge place to live. Almost all the previous survivors have come back here to live. And they've been humbly provided far better accommodations than they were before. Paylor calls once in a while to see how we're doing. She always tries to convince us to come help with the newly pressing issue but I reject the offer because I don't need my family in any more danger.

Finnick and Annie have moved here with their son. Finnick is even running for Mayor. I didn't think he'd want to but he said it's something for him to do. Their son has a unique name, Beta. They said it was because that was the name of Finnick's old boat. I still think it's pretty strange. But Prim babysits him and Sawyer when we're not in.

We're taking a week-long trip to the Capitol which I'm not excited about. But Peeta's bakery up there is getting very busy and he and Prim need to sort out some business. He offered her a job as his business partner that she will get when she turns 18 so for now Peeta is showing her the ropes. It keeps her mind off things. She hasn't healed anyone since Mother died. And I haven't touched the plant book. But Peeta and I still work on our book once in a while. But we rarely get the time anymore.

Gale hasn't come around since Sawyer was born. I keep telling myself that it's for the best. But something about it doesn't feel right. The thought leaves a bad taste in my mouth and terrible visions in my mind. But I still try and convince myself.

I see Peeta and Sawyer. Her hair blonde curls bounce around her head as she sits on his shoulders. She points at me and Peeta walks over with her. "What are you doing in town?" he asks with a friendly smile. I hold up my game bag which has a few squirrels in it. "Greasy Sae needs them for something so I told her I'd pick her up a few free of charge." Peeta nods and kisses my cheek. The warmth radiates my cheek.

Sawyer crawls down from Peeta and makes her way to me. I envelope her tightly in my arms. "I'll take her along for the journey," I tell him with a laugh. "I think she'd like that. I'm going to go help Prim get ready for the trip. You two have fun," he says before waving us off and leaves. "Hurry!" she says with a funny baby voice. I laugh at her and we walk down to the new building.

We invested in a new dinner for Sae. It's a beautiful grey building the sits where her old house was in the heart of the Hob. The Hob doesn't look bad at all anymore. And nobody has to do anything illegal because hunting is allowed. I almost don't recognize the place.

Sawyer troughs into the building dragging the bag along with her. She takes her time because she hasn't yet mastered walking. It's entertaining to hear her talk though. She's an excellent speaker. When Prim babysits her, they work on vocabulary. I tell Prim that it isn't necessary but they still do it anyway.

Sawyer tries to pull the bag up to Greasy Sae, but she's too small and her little toddler arms cannot conjure up enough strength to hand the load over. So I pick the bag up for her and hand it off. "Thank you Katniss. Squirrel stew is getting really big. We're getting a lot of immigrants from 2. And they don't hunt much over there so they ain't had much squirrel before," she says taking the squirrels and throwing them into the back room.

"Why are all the people moving from 2?" I ask curiously. She looks at me for a minute as if she was hoping I wouldn't catch it. "You didn't hear this from me but…" she waits for me to nod "this new group that's killing all them kids. They be moving to district 2 because they so closely associated with the Capitol. Guess they figure it's safer here for them because most twelvers hate the Capitol." I feel sick. People from District 2 moving here is only going to bring more of the Remember Group into town. And that makes it less safe for my family.

Sawyer and I catch up with Velma, a girl with whom I went to school with. I never liked her because she was always so interested in Peeta after the games. And before the games she'd ask me about Gale. She wanted whatever I had. But she invites me to her wedding and once she leaves, I throw the invitation into a garbage bin.

When we arrive home, Sawyer crawls up into Prim's arms. The two are very close. "Prim, let's go play," she says and makes Prim take her into the living room. Peeta hands me a cup of tea and sits with me. I tell him all about the news I learned from Greasy Sae. "We're going to have to watch her closely. Prim too. We should even give Annie and Finnick a call and let them know so that Beta is safe," he explains.

He takes me into his arms and I accept the embrace. He's warm and gentle like he always is. "She's going to be alright, Katniss. She's got the world wrapped around her pinky," he says with a smile. "She's got me…" he trails off. I kiss him right before he can say anything else. This isn't like our usual kisses. This one is spontaneous and rare. Like the kiss in the cave. And before I know it Peeta has me swept off my feet.


	9. Chapter 9

So there were a few typos in the last chapter. I meant to say that Finnick and Annie had a new son. So that's sorted out in this. Sorry about that.

Chapter 9

Peeta's POV

It's been a few days. Katniss is displaying similar symptoms to her first pregnancy. This raises my hopes a little but I'm not going to say anything until we visit Dr. Crane when we leave for our trip which has been delayed because of Katniss being ill. We don't say a word to Sawyer though.

I rest on the bed as Katniss throws some last things in her suitcase. "Well, what do you think it's going to be this time?" I ask her with a grin. She throws a shirt at me. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, Peeta. Stop fooling around, Sawyer's going to hear you," she complains. But I just move over and wrap my arms around her kissing her neck. "She and Prim are over saying their goodbyes to Haymitch," I explain. "Yes well, the driver is outside waiting for us so let's go," she protests with a smile.

I hate driving in cars and I hate trains even more. They remind me of my first trip to the Capitol. The one where I was forced into an arena with a bunch of kids who wanted to kill me. That drive forever changed my life. But the hotel is beautiful. Effie got us a penthouse with 3 rooms. Katniss and I got the biggest and Sawyer is sharing one with Prim because she's too scared to sleep alone.

I find myself waking up from a terrible nightmare. It's the same one I have every night. Nothing about what the Capitol did to me, though that's what I usually tell Katniss. It's the one of Cato screaming after I pushed him off the Capricorn. So I take a walk through the darkened hall ways outside the rooms. From there I find myself moving towards the roof.

I always liked the roof. It's beautiful view of the sky and stars is breath taking. I remember speaking to Katniss on the roof of the training centre. I can see the training centre from here. It makes me wonder about how much I miss my family. I miss my kind and caring father. I miss my judgemental and violent yet caring mother. Actually, I don't really miss her.

I haven't spoken to Lloyd in a while. I make a mental note to call him. But I speak to Proust almost daily. His daughter and Sawyer play together a lot. If I remember correctly, Lloyd started seeing someone and there was talk of marriage. That only makes me thing about Katniss and how she's still putting off marrying me. It doesn't hurt, but it makes me wonder what she's holding out for.

Finnick is probably one of my only friends now. His older son Trace is 6 now. And he wanders over to the bakery and helps make biscuits. Their younger son Beta plays with Sawyer and Rosie. But I haven't been in my bakery a lot lately. Mainly because Gale is there. I had him working in the seam one but he insisted I moved him into the main branch.

I sit on the roof just thinking. If Katniss is pregnant again, Sawyer will have a brother or sister. It doesn't matter which one to me. It would be cool to have a son. But another daughter to spoil would also be nice. You don't realize how unique everyone is until you have kids of your own.

As I'm thinking, I hear something. Footsteps. But they stop when I stand up. I find myself making my way down the staircase. When I get to the bottom, something smacks me square in the temple. I'm knocked out. I am vulnerable which is something I refuse to be. This forces me into a dream.

In my dream, I'm running. They're trying to take Sawyer from me but I chase them away. She falls and I scoop her into my arms. But they're back again ripping her from my arms. It's crippling me watching this. I fight them. I'm thrusting my fists and kicking my legs. But I can't fight them because I'm pinned to the ground.

They're dragging her away from me and she calls out to me. "Daddy! Daddy! Don't let them hurt me!" she shrieks. But what can I say? How can I lie and say it is all going to be okay when I don't know that?

I wake up to the darkness. There is a burlap sack over my head. And when it's pulled off I see a face. It looks a little familiar.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the positive feedback. Love it, and your support. This one is going to be the big reveal you're waiting for. And I know you have a guess, but it's probably wrong. I did make a tiny foreshadow already to who it would be. So this is the last one I'll be posting for a bit. I'll put the next one up in a day or two but not just yet. I want to leave you with a little cliff hanger and give myself sometime to make a few changes. Oh and yeah, there are still Peacekeepers if you didn't catch on to that ~Creative

Chapter 10…I think

Katniss' POV

There are Peacekeepers shoving me and Sawyer and Prim into a car. It's been two days and nobody has seen Peeta. I'm worried sick. I hold my stomach and wonder…where is he?

"What's going on?" I demand. "You're local Peacekeeper will explain inside the train," says one Peacekeeper. We run onto the train hoping Peeta will be there. No such luck. And to make matters worse, Gale is running towards me. I find myself hugging him. I don't know why and I can't pull away. "What's going on Gale?" I ask softly. "Come with me, I'll explain to you," he says nodding to me. I leave Prim with Sawyer and follow Gale to a compartment. He slides the door shut.

I watch him tap around the walls with two distinct fingers. "What are you doing?" I ask with confusion. "Making sure it isn't bugged. Now what I'm about to tell you…well you can't freak out until I finish," he says quietly, looking away from me too. I promise him I won't and he sits me down.

"After Coin and Snow were killed I went off to District 2. And when I was there a guy approached me. His name was Milton. He told me his brother fought in the 74th Hunger Games…Cato. So he said that he was going to kill everyone responsible for his death and make the Capitol children experience all that he and his brother did. But I knew that he'd blame you for it. So I asked what I had to do to keep you safe. He said all I had to do was help him get the person he blamed the most…Peeta."

My throat is white hot with words of fury. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know whether to kill him with the knife or fork. But before I get the chance, he continues to explain more. "But as things went on, I saw how happy Peeta made you. And after the accident with your mom, I knew I never would. So I went along with him and kept telling him I would. But I didn't plan on helping him. Well he was smart enough to figure that out. And when he did, he took matters into his own hands. So I think he took Peeta. But I don't know where and I need to keep you and your family safe. I'll get him back for you."

Again I find myself hugging Gale. I don't know why and I can't pull away. I have to trust him but I don't know how far the trust will extend. "Can I meet her?" he asks curiously. It takes me a minute to realize he's talking about Sawyer. I give him permission and follow him out to where she and Prim sit. He walks over to her carefully. He's careful about his approach.

She puts her tiny hand out to him. This is a different gesture for him. "Hi there, I'm Gale." He gives her a warm smile. "I'm Sawyer Primrose Everdeen Mellark," she announces. He looks taken aback. I chuckle a little but Prim sticks her head up proud of her student. "Are you going to bring my daddy back?" she asks fearfully. "I'm going to try my best."

Gale helps us bring our things into our house. I even let him bring some of his things over. But he's to stay in the guest room. I don't not when this Milton guy will come for me or if he'll come for me. After an hour of playing with Sawyer, Gale insists on putting her to bed. I don't like this because Peeta tucks her in every single night. Even if he's away he calls her and tells her a goodnight story while I put her to sleep.

But Sawyer inherited my stubbornness. She insists herself that Gale puts her to sleep. When Gale returns to the kitchen with Prim and I, he hands her a small golden box with a necklace in it. "Happy late birthday, little duck," he says with a smile. This makes me smile. For the first time in a long time I'm not seeing Gale Hawthorne the boy who hates the government and plots people's downfall. I'm seeing Gale Hawthorne, my best friend.

"Gale…you don't think he…he kill…killed Peeta do you?" asks Prim. I didn't even consider this. "No I'm certain he didn't. He's most likely going to drag it out. And he probably won't even lay a finger on him until it's put in the news. So I contacted Paylor and said that not a word is to be realised to the media until I give the signal," he says abruptly positive.

His positivity is reassuring. But I can't sleep. I have such horrible nightmares. Actually they're more theories. But it is still horrible. And Peeta isn't next to me to make them go away. At one point through the night, Sawyer came in crying. And I had to try and calm her down. Next came Prim crying about how nice Peeta was and how he was her best friend and he was so caring and he doesn't deserve to die. Of course I concur but she doesn't make me feel better.

The three of us sleep in the giant bed that is missing something. It's missing Peeta.


	11. Chapter 11

How did you like the last chapter? Was it what you expected it to be? Well here it is, chapter 11

Chapter 11

All good news has bad news attached

Katniss' POV

Gale and Sawyer are growing closer. I don't know if I like this or hate it. But I don't leave the house. Haymitch has moved in with me until Peeta comes home. I like this because everyone is forcing me to stay positive. But Haymitch lets me break down and cry. I can't stop thinking about Peeta. I'm getting sick again. I'm pregnant again and Peeta wasn't here to share the news.

Gale sits me down. "I have some news." He doesn't say whether it's good or bad. He just says news flatly. "We know where Peeta has been taken. But we can't get in. There are mutts and kids and a bunch of things keeping guard of the building." My heart sinks. This is great news, but horrible news. "Well we can't just sit around. Even if I have to go in and pull him out myself," says a drunken Haymitch.

"You're not going to go in. We're planning a raid next week that I'm heading. I'm going to bring him home," says Gale very heroically. I roll my eyes and take a swig of Haymitch's liquor. "Mommy, take me for a walk," Sawyer demands. "How about we go visit Finnick and Annie," I suggest. She slowly nods and we head over to their home.

Finnick's green eyes great us. "We heard the news. Come on in," says Finnick. We follow him in and Sawyer runs into the large toy room with Trace and Beta. Finnick has grown to be like an older brother. And with that, he tends to voice his opinions freely. "Peeta would never allow that man to stay with your family, Katniss! I can protect you. You can all move in here with us. When Peeta comes back, there will be no excuse for him staying with you. And you'll have to explain why you chose Gale again," he says harshly. Annie just shy's away from the situation and searches out the kids.

This thought bounces around in my head. I'm not choosing Gale over Peeta again! I'm just lonely and Gale is helping me get Peeta back safe and unharmed. I owe him a place to stay don't I? But he did get my mother killed…and he didn't even try to save Peeta's parents. And he helped this shady Milton character all the way to this point. This means I'll have to have my guard up at all time.

After talking things over with Finnick, we head to Haymitch's. "Uncle Haymitch! Where's my daddy?" Sawyer cries out. But he just holds her. And he looks as if he's holding back tears. "That's what we're trying to figure out. But he'll come home. He has to come home…" Haymitch doesn't sound very sure. But then again how could he be?

I update Haymitch on the news that Gale has given to me. "Something isn't adding up. You have the entire Capitol army ready to go and he's saying that you can't get Peeta out? Something is just off about that story." The more I think about it, the more Haymitch is right. Paylor wouldn't wait a second before rescuing Peeta. So why is Gale lying? And what's he trying to cover up?

When I get home, Gale has already had some food cooked. And it was set out at a table prepared for four. He, Sawyer, Prim and I sat at the table. He told Sawyer this new joke he had heard when he was in the hob. She didn't quite get it but she laughed anyway.

Prim's eyes were watching me curiously the entire night. In fact, she hovers protectively around me after dinner when we're all sitting around the fire place. The look in her eyes finally lets me know that she has clued in I need to speak with Gale. "I'll put her to sleep," Prim announces and carries Sawyer off. Gale waves goodbye to the sleepy angel.

"So, what's up?" I ask hesitantly. "What do you mean?" he says nervously. "I mean, have you heard anything about Peeta yet?" His eyes widen. "Oh…no nothing about him. But I'm sure he's fine." Gale looks about ready to change the subject, but I'm not letting that happen. "Where is he, Gale?" I demand in a hushed voice. I didn't want to scare Sawyer.

"Now look Katniss, I told you everything I know," he says, his hands trembling noticeably. "No you haven't. You're a horrible liar Gale. And you're story was terrible," I say louder. "You're going to misconstrue things." His eyes are pleading me to forgive him. But I make sure mine are cruel and unforgiving. "He's alright, I promise! Just let me explain it correctly," he asks. "Okay, explain why you kidnapped the only person besides my baby and sister who means something to me."

I can tell me not listing him hurt. But I don't care. I just want Peeta back. "Look, he promised to help me get you back if I helped him. He's just keeping Peeta away from you guys for a while. Give me a month to change your mind," he asks softly. I thrust my fist and hit him square in the nose causing blood to gush from both nostrils. I deliver another blow to his stomach and scramble for my bow. When I find it, he's right behind me.

The arrow is point blank on his forehead. "Get Peeta back here now, or this will go straight through your brain," I hiss venomously. "Do it, Katniss. I've already thought this through. If I don't call Milton in the next 3 hours to notify I'm alive, Peeta dies." Gale's face is unrecognizable. "If Peeta goes, you're going with him. If I have to, I'll hunt down Rory, and Vic, and Posey. You're choice…" He watches me carefully. "Why can't you just forgive me? You used to love me, not him, why can't you do that again?" "Because you're a monster…and he chases away the monsters…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sleep angel

Peeta's POV

My ears are ringing with a pain. And my head won't stop throbbing. I'm in a dark room, too dark to see my surroundings. But my hands are tied behind a familiar chair. The varnish is smooth and slick. I have chairs like these in my own basement. Am I in a Victor's house? My hands struggle to get free. But the knot isn't tied well. After a half an hour of struggling, I break free and work on my legs.

Something about these knots makes my stomach turn. Cato used to tie knots like this. I'm about to hurl, but I hold it in. There aren't any windows on this level so I creep up the stairs. I see a picture of Katniss on the mantle. And next to it is a picture of Katniss and Gale. I know exactly where I am, in Gale's house. But before I can make it to the door, something grabs my shoulders.

"Oh no you don't." A man is shoving me back from the door. I punch him, breaking my hand from the impact with his skull. Still, he falls. I make to the kitchen and grab a knife and shoot out the front door. The house is only yards away now, and before I know it, I'm booming through the front door. I hear Katniss screaming at someone, a lot of curses. She's in the study with a loaded bow squarely on Gale's head, I smirk.

Her eyes widen, staring at me. "You're not supposed to be here!" Gale yells, charging me. I wait for Katniss to shoot him, but the arrow fails to come. She's in such shock, she can't even raise it. Gale's hands are around my neck now, and he's squeezing the life out of me. I reach in the pack of my waistband for the knife and drive it into his arm, knocking him to the ground. I pull it out so he can't use it.

"F.Y.I, don't hide a prisoner in your basement next time," I says sarcastically. "Peeta," katniss says quietly. I just hug her and kiss her making sure Gale has a good view. He scrambles to his feet and manages out the door before I can stop him. "Peeta, let's get you some medical aid," she says with pleading eyes. But before I get a word out, I hear a scream. It's Prim's scream.

I'm bolting for her room, but blood is gushing from a cut above my eye and the bloods seeping clouding my vision. I see her in Sawyer's room…the bed is empty. "He took her! He took Sawyer!" Prim whales. Katniss falls to her knees, I can't do anything. I'm so helpless, I just pass out. I'm a prisoner to the darkness again. Susceptible to whatever fate awaits me.

My dreams are horrid. But when I wake up, I'm on the kitchen table at Finnick's. Everyone, I mean everyone, is hovering over me. I see Haymitch, Effie, Trace, Beta, Rosie, Lloyd, Proust, Jessa, Prim, Annie, and Joanna Mason? And Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, my love, my life, my soon to be wife. But my daughter isn't there.

I can barely open my eyes. I'm hoping this is just a terrible part of the dream too but judging by the sour expression Katniss is sporting, I'd say otherwise. I slowly sit up, clutching my head. Dr. Crane is here, and I see Paylor? With guards surrounding her? This is an odd visit.

"What's going on?" I ask, a lump rising in my throat. "They're here to help get our daughter back," Katniss says soflty, stroking the side of my head gently. I reach up to where the gash was. It's bandaged and so is my hand. The bone was shattered but it's mending now. That dude had one hard head.

My head is pulsing rapidly as I search around for Sawyer and her golden curls with that innocent smile. I fall to my knees, lost of all and any hope. "How long was I out for?" the question popped into my head randomly so I asked. "Three days," says a quiet Prim. She could be dead by now. She could have been taken away from me. Katniss is with me hugging me and telling me that we're going to find her.

"How's Peeta junior?" I ask her when we're alone. She smiles and pats her stomach. "He or she is doing just fine." She is so calm and collected that I wish I could borrow her emotions for only a moment. "We can find out if it's a boy or girl tomorrow…but I wanted Sawyer to be here when we find out," she says faintly. The mention of her name is ear piercing.

I find myself holding Katniss in the guest bedroom at Haymitch's house. Katniss refused to go back there tonight. But Haymitch is staying over there, he insisted himself, in case Gale brings Sawyer back which right now was my only hope. Her body brings warmth to mine as her small figure curls up in mine. Her body moves in a funny motion and I notice she's sobbing quietly. Now it's my turn to be strong for her.

I kiss her forehead gently. "I'm going to find her if it's the last thing I do," I reassure her. "No, you're staying alive. I almost lost you once, never again. There is an entire army our looking for her. She'll come home. I'm just so glad you're safe. I love you, Peeta Mellark." I'm fighting the tears threatening to stream down my face. "About that…I was hoping that when Sawyer comes home, you'll finally marry me…" In the darkness, her body shifts and I see those sharp grey eyes staring a hole through me in the moon light. "Of course Peeta. I know I put that off for a while. I was just nervous. You know, that's all I thought about, when you were gone I mean. This is my entire fault; she's gone because of me. I let him stay with us because I was foolish enough to believe him," she says letting out another sob. "No…it's my fault. If I hadn't have wandered off that night than I could have protected her."

The two of us go on all night worrying. I still felt sleep deprived because of the nightmares. They'll never leave me. And I have a feeling they're only going to get much worse as long as my sleepy angel isn't safe with me.


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Okay so I've made the decision. I am renewing the story to make another one. So after this story is finished, I'll be working hard on the second one. And here are some details about it; it'll be longer, better, bigger, exciting, loving, dramatic…and, sad . But here is the next chapter of this one. Thank you again for taking the time to review this story, it is greatly appreciated. Oh, and I'm announcing a contest at the end of this chapter, stay tuned.

Katniss' POV

Chapter 13

Dusk

The dust outside is settling. It has been an entire week since I last seen my precious baby girl. I miss her more than words can explain. The constant worry is always in my head. I don't know what to do with myself nowadays. This is the exact reason I didn't want kids. I was so afraid to lose them. And now, with a new baby inside me, Sawyer has been ripped away from my grasp.

Peeta is staying as positive as he can. But that was his little girl. She was his world. And he spoiled her to death. And then there is my little Primrose. She treated Sawyer like a sister, a friend, and a student; teaching her new words, showing her different baking ingredients. Prim was actually taking this the worst. She was always in on all the conversations concerning Sawyer. And she was almost always crying. My heart was slowly being torn apart and I couldn't fight it.

My stomach isn't quite that big as this point last time but it's a small bump. Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch and I are going to check the forest today. Peeta doesn't like this but of course I assure him that I'll have so much protection. He's reluctant but after some convincing he agrees to let me tag along.

The wind is bone chilling which almost makes me hope Sawyer isn't here. I doubt Gale brought her sweater coat with him. Finnick and I walk along the western edge of the woods searching for some sign of them. Finnick's green eyes scan around looking for a sign. But he draws up the same conclusion.

I'm wandering around but there isn't a sign. I just need something to give me a small flicker of hope. "We should head back now," says Finnick as he guides me back to our meeting spot with Peeta. He wears the same grim expression I do. Annie is waiting for us back at the house with a strange expression. "Greasy Sae called and said she has valuable information she couldn't discuss over the phone," says Annie.

I find myself running. Peeta is just behind me. Our feet are thudding into the ground tearing away at it. I after a few minutes, I can see the Hob and the Diner. The door flies open and the people around us watch with curious eyes. But Peeta and I go to the back room to meet with Sae.

"What did you hear?" I order out of her. She looks nervous and tense but her voice is steady. "Gale came in with her. Said he wasn't lookin' for trouble. Just wanted some stew for him and the little girl he was with. But when I saw the girl I knew it was your baby. Came out back, called the Peacekeepers, and I filed a report. By the time they got here, he scooted off with her. Had I have known earlier, I would have ripped her away from him myself. But it was Gale and I didn't think nothin' of it. He's changed, Katniss. Thems there eyes, they ain't Gale's eyes. They a monster's eyes," she says frantically. Peeta's hand is gripping mine so tightly I let out a wince of pain. He immediately loosens his grip and shoots me an apologetic look. "Thanks Sae. If you see them again let us know," says Peeta.

I stand outside sobbing into Peeta. I'm so lost and I can't keep myself together. "Shush. Hush now, we'll find her," he assures me. "I really don't know anymore, Peeta." But he shoots me a small smile which confuses me. "You don't even realize how good news this is. We know she's alive and she's obviously not hurt. If he hasn't hurt her yet, maybe she's just leverage for a bigger cause." He's right.

He walks me back slowly to my house. I decided after a week it was time to move back in. But we stay in a guest bedroom in case Gale decides to attack again the first place he'd go would be my room. Haymitch stumbles in and demands we tell him everything.

"Where could they possibly be staying? They obviously haven't left district 12," he hisses taking a large sip from his bottle. "Well…I was locked in Gale's basement," Peeta says vividly. "Nah, I already had Paylor send I team in. They tore his house apart. But don't worry, everyone in Panem is looking for the mocking-jay's daughter."

And then it clicked. "Peeta, we didn't check all the Bakery's," I announce. "Yeah but I mean, surely one of the workers…they'd have spotted them wouldn't they?" he asks calmly. "Not if they're sneaking in or out. Or threatening them in some way." A light-bulb just went off and registered on Haymitch's face. "I'll call Paylor and organize a raid for tonight when they would normally sleep," he announces.

The night was a bit more peaceful. I felt it in my stomach that tomorrow was going to be better. It was because of this that I clung to Peeta closely. Our lips met and crushed together a few times. But this is definitely the best sleep I've gotten all week.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, I forgot to do the contest in the last chapter, stay tuned below for details. I also updated for you guys. And I know this seems like the end by we're not quite there yet. Happy Easter my friends ~Creative

Chapter 14

Peeta's POV

Raid

It was 4:00 a.m. when Haymitch shook me. "We're going in now. Don't even think about waking up that beast," he said wagging his finger at Katniss. I lightly chuckled and went downstairs. I wore a thick black boot in case any glass was broke. And the Capitol military insisted I wear a bullet proof vest under my jacket. I sneak back into the room and place a gentle kiss atop Katniss' forehead. "I love you," I whisper.

The night air was crisp and cold violently blowing against my cheeks. The snow was beginning to melt from the rain pouring down viciously. Paylor assigned 4 soldiers to raid each Bakery, Finnick joins in as well. But they were to wait for me each time. I naturally started with the one closest to me.

I lead them into all the crevasses I know. We tear it apart and search everywhere. But we find nothing. We move on to the next bakery in town. Again nothing. And I'm left tearing it apart in the rain. Effie was going to kill me for running her renovations. Surely she'd understand in such a situation.

We finally reached the Seam Bakery. There aren't many places to hide, but I check in the attic, in the storage closet, and the basement. Nothing. We step outside and I sit on the edge of the steps, sobbing in the heavy downpour. I was cold and angry. And when I look up, I see it. The answer is right in front of me. I can see it now. This is it, I know it.

I signal the guys off, but Finnick sees it too. We move towards the old shabby house. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. I can't help it but I know that this feeling is right. It has to be because it's all the hope I have left. I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm wrong.

Finnick knocks on Gale's old house door. It was so far away from the town that it was one of the only buildings that weren't demolished. It is Hazel that answers the door. She has a grim expression on and she shakes her head. "Knew it was only a matter of time…" I knew exactly what she meant. Finnick pushes her right out of the way and I follow him in. He wants to go up the stairs but I know that we should go to the basement first.

And my instinct was right. My little girl is sitting in front of a television. Gale is laughing with her next to it. Move over to him, ready to strangle him. Finnick is only feet behind. Hands grab my throat and begin choking me. Its Cato's brother, I believe his name is Milton. His eyes are black with fury, "This is for my brother!"

Gale turns and Finnick is lunging at him. The two fall to the ground in a brawl. Sawyer is cry, making her way to me. Milton's hand strikes a blow to her head and knocks her against the wall, completely unconscious. That's when it happens. I don't know how but I grab his hands. "This is for Katniss and my daughter!" I hiss back. My hands make their way to his own throat and it's a matter of who can hold on longer.

The hand I broke is burning in pain and it's getting hard to hold onto him. I have to risk a move, it's now or never. Finnick is getting hit by Gale, and I am losing my battle. So in a last minute desperate attempt, much like Katniss and the berries, I remove my good hand and punch him again. Luckily my hand doesn't brake again. He bends over and I can deliver a deadly blow to his head with my knee. Hazel begins to scream when I start hitting Gale. "Stop! Stop!"

I simply bat her away like the boys did with my little angel. There is blood everywhere. I can't tell if it's my own, or Gale's, or even Finnick's. But it's a scene of red. I hear feet upstairs and men begin pulling me off of Gale. They help Finnick to his feet. It's the squad who came with us. Before I let them check us out, I rush to Sawyer and move her out of the horrible house.

It's the first time I've seen her in such a long time. The blood from my old gash is gaping open again and sprinkling onto her small body. A medical team outside tries to assess her, and I let them. They try and check me out to but I assure them I'm alright. I just enjoy watching them take Gale and Milton in handcuffs and shoving them into the huge black SUV.

I ride in the car with Cpl. Lunther who is rushing Finnick and I back home to bring Sawyer back. She's in a doctor's arms in the back row of seats. "She'll have a minor concussion. But other than that and a few bruises, she should be fine." I let out a sigh of relief as we pull up to the house. I'm excited to bring her home to Katniss.

Instead of waking either of them, I carry Sawyer up to our room. Her small sleeping body was so very cold. I place her in between Katniss and I pulling the covers around her tightly. I climb in next to them and I can't wait until they both wake.

**Contest: so as you may or may not know, I'm going to be working on a sequel to this story. So I decided to make one of you guys a minor reoccurring character. To win, all you have to do is answer my question. I'll choose the best answer, inbox the winner, and you can create a character. **

**Question: As you know, in the epilogue Katniss and Peeta have a boy. And you may know that I already chose the name Heneric for him. I want you guys to choose a middle name for him. So, what name do you like best? Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

Make sure you guys read about the contest in the last chapter. I look forward to reading your answers and building the new character for the next story. So here it is, chapter 15.

Katniss' POV

Uncomfortable

Something hitting my back wakes me up. "Peeta, stop!" I complain half out of it. I hear a faint chuckle and turn to hit him. But I see that the feet kicking me belonged to my tiny sleeping angel. Peeta was sitting up next to her playing with her hair. He was a mess. Bruises covered his face and he had two serious cuts on his face accompanied by a bunch of minor scrapes. His hands are shaking, especially his injured one. But he did as he promised. He brought her home to me.

I find myself crying. I don't cry but I'm crying now. I don't mean to wake her but her sleepy eyes open up. "Oh my god! How did you get her back? Where was she? Is she okay? Where's Gale?" I ask stumbling in disbelief. He just laughs an unsteady laugh. "Finnick and I got her last night. We had to wreck all the bakery's. And we had to beat Gale and Milton to a pulp in his old home, but we got her back. Be careful they hit her and it caused a minor concussion," Peeta explains.

His blonde hair looks damp and the dew on the window suggests it was raining. I just wrap myself in his embrace and Sawyer giggles in between us. I holler out to Prim and she walks in. The first thing she does is dive to Sawyer and pulls her into a hug. Peeta tells us the story but I know that he leaves out a few details for everyone's protection.

I let Prim take Sawyer away from me after an hour of just holding her to bathe her. Peeta forces me into a shower, and he even joins me. When we get out I'm so excited to spend the day with Sawyer and thank all the people who brought home my baby. After I get dressed I hold my stomach. "How's the baby, love?" Peeta asks pulling me into a hug. "Better now that they know their older sister is safe thanks to her amazing father," I say with a smile. He gently presses his lips to mine and the pressure is just right. I get the feeling of security again. It's like a giant warm blanket that just hugs you tightly.

Haymitch is waiting downstairs. Sawyer jumps onto his lap. "Hey there little sweetheart. I'm glad to see you back in action," he jokes with a hiccup. "Lay off the booze uncle Haymitch," she says playfully slapping him. Prim and I let out a burst of laughter at the small toddler. Her curly ringlets shine on the sunlight and I remember how much I miss her.

Finnick and Annie bring their kids over. Proust and Jessa come to. They bare the news that they're expecting again. "Uncle Proust, did you bring me candy?" asks Sawyer curiously. "Uncle Lloyd is on his way with it angle." She smiles an evil smile. Prim doesn't allow her much sugar but she loves the peppermints and suckers. Peeta buys her them sometimes but Prim scolds him for it.

Peeta guides me into the study room while Sawyer indulges in her company. His grin is cheesy but loving as his hands lock in mine and he leans his head on mine. "What?" I ask self-consciously. "Remember that promise you made me? About marrying me when we bring Sawyer home…" he trails off. I look at him with curious eyes. "Doesn't ring a bell," I say sarcastically. "Oh I think it does Ms. Everdeen. And as soon as little Peeta junior is born, we're tying the knot," he says with the widest slyest smile ever. "Or we could wait another year or so," I say trying to change the stomach. "Tisk tisk tisk." He lays a kiss on me and holds me in his arms. "Well let's go out and face the music," he says gripping my hand. "Haymitch wanted to speak to you about something anyway," he informs me.

Haymitch insists that we speak outside where ears cannot hear us. "Look I'm not saying you have to agree to this but, hear me out," he says quietly. I'm almost afraid to hear what he has to say. "Gale's trial is coming up. They want you to testify based on the information you received from him. And I know that you may not want to but that boy is just lost. With the right help, you could get your old friend back," he explains carefully. I'm speechless.

Gale is the last person I want to think of let alone save. We aren't on what you'd consider good terms. But Haymitch is persitant that I think about it and won't let me give him an answer right away. This is definitely something I need to think about. This isn't something I was prepared to do. And to be honest, I'm not sure Gale can be saved.

One day when I came home from school, I told my father about a kid at school. We were supposed to do a project together but he didn't want to do his part. This bugged me. But he just told me "you can't save somebody who doesn't want saving."

Gale had such a hatred for life right now. Maybe being locked up would be good for him. Then again a therapist might help as well. I don't like that I've been put in a situation like this. I wish Haymitch had waited a little later to tell me this. I'm stumped and I have no idea what it is I'm to do. The pressure of making decision for so many people is immense.


	16. Chapter 16

**Great news, I'll have 3 hunger games stories OTG soon. I'm starting a new series pretty soon. Also I'm making a sequel to this story. Just wanted to let y'all know. Also, I have one last chapter to write before the contest closes so make sure you take your stab at it. **

Chapter 16

Peeta's POV

Rebuilding for a better future...unlikely

Katniss is coming along great. But mentally she isn't all there. This entire Gale thing is making her a mess. The trial has been put off because of further investigating. But once the baby is born they'll make her testify either in Gale's favor or against him. Personally I hope he never sees the light of day again. But I know that he is good for Katniss in a way. Not the new Gale who hates life itself. But the Gale who she could hunt with as much as I hate it.

Effie is making me do a lot of work on the bakery's we ruined. And it's not easy to do it all with a heap of injuries. My hand is slowly mending and my bruises are all gone. But I mainly stay home and take care of Katniss. Or teach Sawyer and Prim things at the bakery. But overall, life is getting better.

"What are we doing today Auntie Prim?" Sawyer asks jumping from my arms. "Peeta and I are going to work. Would you stay and take care of mommy?" says Prim in her soft pure voice. She let out an annoyed sigh but agreed. So I followed Prim over to the Bakery. It was looking brilliant.

But after an hour or two, I start having an episode. My head is throbbing and my ears are piercing in pain. The thought of Katniss is hurting my head because everything about her is so confusing. I sneak out the back and sit on a tree stump. The last thing I need is to hurt Prim. I haven't had one in a long time. And when I recover I can see Katniss watching me from the house. I know there will be a talk with her when I get home so I'm almost not excited to leave the bakery and see her like I usually am.

"Are you alright?" asks Prim. "I'm fine. Did you frost the apple pastry cake?" I ask changing the subject. She nods and points to a cake. I nod and continue to put all my energy into baking. I roll and knead the dough trying not to think of what is coming when I get back home. But it's soon time to lock up and Prim and I are putting the last of the food in the storage room.

I try and stall by taking slow footsteps. I don't want to have the conversation that is awaiting me. But I'm eventually home. And Sawyer jumps up into my arms and tells me about her day. She's a precious gift from god and I never take my daughter for granted. But eventually Prim took Sawyer off to get a bath and I was no longer under her protection. Katniss was eyeing me from the couch while I sat across from the fireplace and the snow fell from my head. Winter was approaching in Panem and it sucked!

She scoots over towards me and lays her head in the crook of my neck. "I saw you today," she says softly. "You were having another episode. I'd thought they left but that was foolish. So I called Effie and you're going back for you monthly visits to the Capitol to visit Dr. Jackal." I'm dumbfounded. I don't know how to reply. But I conjure up as good of one I can. "I'm not going back to him. He doesn't help at all and I don't want to be away any more than I have to be," I argue. But she doesn't even hear me out. "There's no argument about it. You're going because it isn't healthy nor is it safe for your daughter," she protests calmly. Her voice is steady and she doesn't raise it all which is an uncommon thing.

She was being her stubborn self. And of course she was being hard headed. "Don't worry. We scheduled you first appointment for after the baby is born. But after that you and I are going to the Capitol for the first one. And that's Gale's trial." The burning in my throat returned at the mention of Gale's name. But this was the perfect opportune of getting off the crucifying topic. "Did you make up your mind about the trial?"

Her eyes immediately turned towards the fireplace. The flames engulfed me in their beauty. I pulled the soft blue blanket over both our shoulders. "I get so upset when I think about what he did and all he's done. But that wasn't the Gale I know and love. I don't want to feel guilty about it anymore. I feel like he just needs some help and guidance."

I can't believe she actually said that in front of me. She honestly said that she loved Gale. I know that she meant it like a brother, but that is like me saying that I loved President Snow. And she knew it hurt from my expression. Her hold on me got tighter as she hugged me closer to her. "How's Peeta junior doing?" I ask with a grin. "You're still convinced it's a boy. Well the baby is doing fine."

The night was a great one. I had an excellent sleep and no nightmares. And Katniss didn't have a nightmare that I know of. But it's only a matter of time before I have to go back to appointments and talk to some guy who doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Great…


	17. Chapter 17

**This is your last chance to enter the contest. After this chapter, it'll be closed. So make sure you submit your entry in the review with your choices of middle names for a chance to create your own character in the sequel. ~Creative **

Chapter 17

Peeta's POV

It isn't a fun time when you have a bunch of monitors hooked up to you. That's why I am sympathetic to Katniss' situation. We're just waiting to know if it'll be much longer. My guess is no. But that's basic knowledge not educated knowledge. Sawyer, Haymitch and I watch from behind the thick Capitol glass that stood between us.

"What'd they say?" I ask when we're granted permission to enter. "They said that'll I'll most likely go into labor sometime this week. But they couldn't give me a specific date." I wrap my arms around her hesitantly but she doesn't move. She's been treating me different ever since I had an episode that night. I suppose she has reason for it but she knows I would never treat her this way if it were her in my place. I like that she does this to me though. I deserve it because I could kill someone.

She's moving quicker away from me. And the space returns between us. I don't get why she's doing this right now, but she is and I want to know why. So I follow her back to our house from the new District 12 hospital. She's moving up to her bedroom and I watch her fade up the stairs and decide to leave her be for now. So instead, I take Sawyer to the bakery to meet Prim.

Prim is kneading dough for new cookies. "How'd it go?" she asks as we walk in. Sawyer crawls up into her arms and rests her small head on her shoulder. I let out a sigh thinking of Katniss again. She's obviously giving me the cold shoulder. "To be honest, I don't really know. All she said was that she's expecting it to come sometime this week. Now she won't look at me…" Prim's eyes watch me carefully maybe expecting a tear. But I don't give her this. "Did you get in a fight?" I shake my head. "No, she's just been distant."

After I help make some goodies with Prim and the other staff, I take Sawyer back to the house and bring her into her bedroom, getting her into her pajamas, and tucked her in. "Daddy, story," she says in a cute baby voice. I laugh and lay next to her with a children's book. As I read it her sleepy eyes close over and I can move back into my own room. Katniss is lying down and flipping through a book of her own. After I change I slide in next to her.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask quietly. "No…" she's even quieter. But she doesn't look at me. In fact, she's not even facing me. And that was all she said to me. No more and no less. I wish she'd just say something because the silence is slowly killing me. It's letting me slip away and the worst part is not knowing what I had done to cause it. Or if it was even me for that matter. Maybe it was something with Gale.

And this was horrible. My nightmares weren't average either. They were more of Gale taking my child again. And this time she didn't make it home. It makes my blood go cold and my head throb and I end up losing in enormous amount of sleep. So I begin to leave the room, but Katniss' voice stops me. "What's wrong, Peeta?" she asks carefully watching me. "I uh…can't sleep. Why don't you go back to sleep," I answer.

I find myself outside in the cold slow. My head is pulsing and I find the shiny thoughts trying to breach my mind. And there winning the battle. They pull me towards the door in search of Katniss, forcing me to try and kill her. But I force myself onto the ground. There fighting me and I'm resisting. I think of Sawyer and how much she means to me. And I think of Katniss and the pearl I gave her on the beach.

It takes me a few minutes of struggling and rolling around in the snow to recover. I plop down on the front steps of the house and ponder. Maybe I do need to be going to appointments. And maybe a cure will be discovered. But I promise that I will never hurt my family as long as I am still Peeta Mellark.

**Did you like it? I know it's a little short and I've taken forever but I simply was busy with writing my own NOVEL! And another story. Also I had some personal issues I had to take care of. And since I'm writing other things, I'm not post the next chapter until some reviews come in. Also, make sure you submit your entry's because you don't have much longer…~Creative**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I'd like to get a few things out there. First of all, I was a little disappointed in the amount of entrees and reviews. But I had an excellent entry and I love it. The winner was ElizabethMellark188. You'll get to see their middle name in a moment and I really loved it. So thank you to them and I look forward to making your character in the Sequel. So if I could get a few more Reviews I'd really appreciate it. And I'd like to thank those who ARE reviewing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. And lastly, I started my other story and if you do read it, it's still going. But I've been working hard on this story and I've also been working on my novel. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and because I love you all, I'm going to try and make my chapters a bit longer…but I have to end this one on a really short notice. You'll get it and I don't like doing Katniss' POV during the birth. ~Creative **

**Chapter 18 **

**Keeping a secret **

**Katniss' POV **

It's been almost two whole days since I was told I'll be in labor anytime soon. It's been a horrible two days. I can tell I'm hurting Peeta. I know he thinks I'm mad at him. But I'm not. In fact, the only reason I am even avoiding him is because I am trying to keep a secret from him! I am scared that if I talk to him, I'll let slip out that we're expecting our first son. I know he wants a son more than ever. And we've already got the name. Henerick Kane Cinna Mellark.

I can't wait. The only person I've told is Prim. She's amazing at keeping secrets. A lot better than me. Every time Peeta comes near me, my lips quiver and my brain wanders. It's almost impossible to not blurt it out. And his perfect lips are calling me. It's like they're screaming at me to kiss them. But I know I have to distance myself.

Haymitch is excited. I know he's looking for a little boy whom he can mould into a man. Though with Haymitch's record, I'd rather let Peeta's more careful and more gentle hands shape the boy's mind. Sawyer is getting painfully hyper the closer we get. She's so excited for a little sister and I hope that the surprise doesn't disappoint her too much.

Prim and I are gathering all the old things we bought that we didn't use for Sawyer. It's mostly soft orange colours. I even choose to put the soft orange sleeper on the baby when he's born. I feel safe about this because Peeta and Sawyer are out on one of their trips to get supplies. They usually take two or three hours. "You think they are getting suspicious?" I ask. "I think they're still clueless about the entire thing," Prim says softly.

I enjoy my time with my sister. I've watched her blossom so much since she was twelve. She's been forced to grow up far before her time and I can't help but feel a little responsible. We're tossing around things and looking at different pictures. I see one of Sawyer when she was born. She's come along way. She's two now, almost three.

As I'm thinking about this, I feel an agonizing pain. I know this pain well. When I let out a yelp, Prim rushes me to the bed. "Stay here, I'm calling the hospital," she orders. The pain is horrible and I feel sick. I feel a cold cloth get put on my forehead and it calms the sweat. But only one thing could really help me right now and that's Peeta.

**I know that this one was really short and the next on will probably be short as well. But I'm making me Sequel chapters really long. I'm also going to put a lot of Prim in the Sequel too. I'm so excited. But don't get too excited. We still have to finish this story. R&R would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all who do ~Creative**


	19. Chapter 19

**There are four chapters left and then it's on to the Sequel. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed my story. Thanks you to the contest winner. And thank you to everyone who is reading this story. **

**Chapter 19 **

**Welcome Baby Heneric **

**Peeta's POV **

Sawyer and I are kneading the dough to make some cheese buns. The phone rings violently and I rush over and answer it hoping it would be a large order for some extra money. "Get home now! Katniss is in labour," Prim shouts. I drop the phone no questions asked. Sawyer is in my arms and she looks shell-shocked as we run to the house.

Since I was in the Bakery in the town, the medical team reached home before us. I really needed to discuss getting a truck because it would certainly make getting around town quicker and not to mention it would tremendously remove my back pain what with me not having to carry flour everywhere.

I decide to call Proust and encourage him to come stay with Sawyer. I wait out in the hallway for about ten minutes with her until Proust and Jessa do arrive. Then I immediately rush to Katniss side. I hadn't realize that she'd been in labour a while. In fact, the doctor said that it won't be long though it is. However I never leave Katniss side. She squeezes my hand and Prim is on her other side reminding me of the last time this happened.

After almost three hours, the doctor says "congratulations on your new born son." The words were strangely vague. It was as if I didn't even hear them. Katniss was weak but she insisted on holding him. I still don't even absorb what's actually happening until Katniss says, "welcome baby Heneric." That's when it occurs to me that I have a son. I have someone whom I can bond with. I have someone who I can teach about the past. And most importantly, Sawyer had someone other than me to play with and I could spend as much time with my soon to be wife as I wanted.

After a little while, Prim brings Sawyer in. I sit her on my left leg and she stares at him. "This is your brother Heneric," I explain carefully. She doesn't say anything, just stares. "I'm going to be allowed to hit him, right?" she asks. I can't help but laugh because she's being utterly serious. Katniss lets out a faint chuckle as well but she's too weak and the doctors are still tending to her. "When he's older I'm sure you'll have your share of fights."

Prim takes Heneric off to the small incubator in her room. She refused to let him stay in with someone who didn't know the practice of medicine. I don't protest because I know he'll be in good hands. Sawyer sleeps in the small crook between Katniss and me. I turn of the lights and snuggle in close to them. "Peeta, I wanted it to be a surprise that you were getting a son. I wasn't mad at you and I'm sorry if the space hurt you," says Katniss.

She has no idea how much of a relief this is. After all this time, I'd thought that I had done something wrong. The giant weight is now been removed from my shoulders. I can relax and be happy. Until Katniss brings up what I had put in the back of my mind. "It's been schedualed. We head to the Capitol for your first appointment and Gale's trial." Again I don't get to argue. She's already turned away and I can't say a thing because I know that she won't even consider my argument.

Waking up is entirely surreal. It doesn't really register that I have a son now. But it is such a relief to see him. He has very blue eyes. They look like mine. Sawyer amuses herself with him. She finds humor in his tiny size. I love her reactions. She's like a mini Haymitch what with all the quick comments. You can't help but laugh.

Katniss sat with him and holds him in her arms. I watch them carefully and pay certain attention to Katniss' expressions. She watches him closely as I do her. It's like they're the only two in the room, heck maybe even the world. That's the love of my life holding my first son. And I'm clutching onto my daughter who is just like her mother in every way. In Prim is right next to us, her heart as pure as an angel's tear.

As much as I want it to, I know this won't last. Soon, I'll be sent to the Capitol. They'll force me to relive the memories and pain. And Katniss will have to face Gale. But for now, I'm going to enjoy my family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
>Remember when<br>Katniss' POV **

This was it. I stood outside the high-tech prison cell. Gale is on the other side. It's been a week since my son was born. I just wanted to be happy with my family. But…this had to be done. I had to make sure one hundred percent that there was no chance to save Gale before I sent him away. I had to make sure that the Gale in there was not just a lost soul, but a body hosting nothing.

The security guard opens the door and it's a small room with Gale sitting in a metal chair. He's wearing a hard look that doesn't reveal anything. When the guard asks if he should stay, I let him leave. I don't need anyone to hear this though I am probably being recorded. "What took you so long? They've been delaying my trail for months," he says with even less emotion than his expression. "I just had my first son…"

"Oh a bouncing baby boy! What'd you name him?" he asks smiling. It doesn't at all look genuine more so menacing. "Heneric," I answer. For the first time, he shows emotion. But it isn't anger as I predicted. It's shock. "You…gave him my middle name?" Gale murmurs. I hadn't thought about this. To be honest, I hadn't known that was Gale's middle name. That just so happened to be a coincidence. "No, it's a combination of Finnick and Haymitch. But we aren't here to discuss me. I'm here to talk to you," I answer with a slow sigh.

"What's there to talk about? I took your kid. I took that doofus you call your boyfriend. I had a part in your mother's death. I helped a guy kill kids. I'm a monster that nobody can save. And I don't know why you're here to try!" he shouts with rage. At this point, it's taking all that I have not to hit him. But I know Gale better than he knows himself. And I will save him.

"The fact that you took responsibility for what you did says otherwise. And I know that Gale Hawthorne would want what's best for everyone. You getting help is what's best for everyone. Posey, Vic, Rory, Hazel, and your friends need you! I need you. But I need the old Gale." Every name I throw at him looks like he is getting slapped. "You don't need the old Gale! You had no problem going off on him. You had no problem killing him!" he returns. "And you had no problem killing my mother," I say coldly. His eyes are like daggers. I know he thinks I've forgotten but how could I. He was the reason that Prim and I were orphans.

"You know that I didn't mean for that to happen. I'll make you a deal," he says licking his lips and leaning over the table. He runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and stares into me. "You look me dead in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and I'll get help. Tell me that I'm crazy for going through all I did to get you back when it was all for nothing. Tell me that there will never be a place in your heart for me."

The moment is so intense you could slice the tension like gel. "Well you are crazy for going through all this." He chuckles at this. "I do love you Gale. And it took me a long time to figure out what we had. But even when it was you and me in District 13 and Peeta wasn't in the picture, it didn't feel right. And not just because a war was going on. But because no matter how much I try I will never love you the way you want me to. You are like my brother. You protect me. You make me laugh. You chase away danger and you look out for my sister. But you will always be my brother. And you will never be my lover. That's the problem, Gale. That's what happened to the old Gale. This new Gale is a man who got so caught up in war that it brought out his dark side. Everyone has a dark side but yours was put in a desperate situation. You couldn't accept that I won't love you in the way you want. And you didn't see that the more you tried to make me love you the less I did. So in all reality, I do love you. But I love you like I love Prim. Like I love Haymitch. Like I love Finnick. But I will never love you like I love Peeta. And I don't care if you don't want saving because I'm not going to save you. I can't save you. The only person that can save you is you. Until you accept the fact I won't love you in the way you want, accept that you need help, accept that this world will never be a beautiful place like Candy land regardless of if Snow runs it or Paylor. You will always be this dark person who is left alone. And you will not get to be a part of my life. There is nothing I want more than my best friend to play with my son and daughter. And laugh with me and my sister. And work with Peeta. But you can't do that. Only Gale Hawthorne can."

After my rant, I leave. I don't wait for a reply and I don't look at the guard. Instead, I'm holding back the tears that threaten to fall down my face. I run through the Capitol streets ignoring all the fans that are screaming my name. I run straight to the hotel. Straight into Peeta's arms. "I take it things didn't go well," he says kissing my forehead. "Actually, I think I may have finally gotten through to him."

I sit on the bed and explain what happened to Peeta and Haymitch after I stop sobbing. Haymitch, to my surprise, doesn't laugh at me. I respect him for that. Peeta comforts me and holds me. I like this security. Prim holds Heneric and keeps Sawyer occupied. I realize how much I really need her. And my talk with Gale reminds me of how much I need him. And Peeta's security reminds me of how much I need him. SO when Haymitch leaves I turn and face him.

"Let's get married," I blurt out. His eyes widen as if he doesn't know how to respond. "Katniss, shouldn't we wait? I mean I still have appointments and I'm going to be here a lot and…" I cut him off by pressing our lips together. But I soon pull away. "I'm positive Peeta. This will make us an official family. And it doesn't matter if we get married here, or if Effie plans it. It doesn't matter if we have to stay here for years as long as we're all here together. Today made me realize that life changes, people change, and nothing can stop that. We can't slow down time and we can't take back mistakes. So I'm positive," I explain.

He just smiles and grabs my face. "I've never loved you so much in my life." And that's it. He hands me a small and simple ring, sliding it onto my finger. It's golden with an emerald rock. It is breath taking and captures the true beauty of the world. "Marry me," he says simple, resting his forehead on mine. "I thought I made it an obvious yes!" I answer with a kiss as a bonus. Soon I'd be Mrs. Katniss Mellark. Mother of two, Hunger Games Victor, the Mocking-Jay. Soon, I'd marry the man I really love.

**I hope you like it. I tried to make it as intense as possible. Please review and let me know if you like it. I tried to make it a bit longer and I hope that it was as fun for you to read it as it was for me to write it. R&R and I'll put the next chapter up soon. Thanks ~Creative **


	21. Chapter 21

**I have been searching online and there are only a few Josh/Jen fics. So I was thinking about doing one on the side. I'm not giving this one up or the Sequel but I really want to try one. Should I? **

**Chapter 21  
>when hate turns to hope<br>Peeta's POV **

The leather is cold on my bare back. It's smooth but I still don't like it. There are people poking at my head and once in a while it hurts. But the worst part was being put under the bright lights. They spin around my head and flash and I'm fighting to keep my eyes closed. When they turn off, I'm shipped into a room with a man. It isn't Dr. Fossil. He had been my doctor last time. This guy had a name tag. This was Dr. Schneider. He looked too young to be a doctor. And he didn't look at all pleasant. But he signaled for me to sit.

"Hello Peeta. I'm Dr. Schneider. Huge fan. Now I understand you have a case of Venom injected to the brain. But I'm also sure you've been told that a cure is impossible probability. But I'm here to tell you it's not. How did Katniss help your stings in the arena?" he asks, squeezing his hands together. "Well, she used leafs," I answer with confusion. "Exactly! So I thought if we could blend the leaves with a few other meds, we can cure you. It may take a few weeks of treatment but I hear you're staying awhile for your wedding anyway. This could be it Peeta."

His explanation did make a lot of sense. That's how Katniss got rid of the venom from her skin. Of course this may be harder because it's my brain. But this is a new hope and I would like to try and keep it.

Katniss is holding onto Heneric whom is two weeks old. He's small but his smile is wide. Sawyer and Prim are coloring on a sheet of paper. The hotel room is large but when you have a rambunctious toddler no space is ever large enough. "How'd it go?" Katniss asks. "I'll tell you later." She nods and doesn't bring the topic up again.

It isn't until I'm alone with her that I tell her about the appointment. "That makes sense," she says with a smile and hugs me. I wasn't sure if I'd tell her just in case I got her hopes up but I know that since she's my fiancé I best be honest. It's going to feel horrible if this cure doesn't work. I know it's a risk but I am not telling her that I'll probably be the test subject. I'd most likely get an arrow in my head if she knew.

As I'm sleeping, and it's a wonderful slumber, a loud cry awakes me. I'm forced to climb out of my bed, out of the room, through the penthouse corridor and into Heneric's room. He's small and warm and his face scrunches up as he wails. So I wrap him in a blanket and sit with him in the very comfortable chair.

This is my son. The girl in the bed on the other side of the room, whom is sound asleep, is my daughter. They are the reason this cure means so much. They are the reason I have to do whatever it takes to get better. And most of all…they are the reason I'm not just a kid. Sawyer turned me into a dad. She made me responsible and mature even though I'm 19. Yet she teaches me every day that you're never too old to be a kid.

It takes a few minutes to get him to close his sleepy blue eyes. But he eventually does. And I can return to Katniss. She's reading a book in the dim light of the oil lamp on the bed side table. "How are you feeling?" I ask as I move closer to her and wrap my loose arm around her. "Better now." She gives me a kiss and snuggles into my chest. "Maybe we'll be a normal family," she says warmly. "One can only hope."

"I love you," she whispers in my ear. I give her a soft kiss on the forehead and smile. "I love you more, Katniss." That's the last I remember before I reach the point of exhaustion. I've just been tired a lot lately. It's a beautiful feeling, sleep is. It's a peaceful state if you can manage to get it without nightmares. And once in a while I do. But I still have the same one. Cato screeching for mercy. It reminds me a lot of Milton. I haven't heard about him. I just know that he's being tried with Gale. It'll be interesting to see the final verdict.

**Hey guys, I'm taking a break for the weekend. Love that you all took time out to review it really means a lot. I love you guys. I hope you liked this chapter. R&R! ~Creative**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

**Katniss' POV **

**A final effort is never scarce in my case **

Being in the Capitol is terrible. You never get over someone putting you into an arena and forcing you to take the life of another and being put back so close to that place doesn't help you get over it any more. But I have to be here for so many reasons. Peeta has his appointments. I'll soon be getting married, only days away now. And in one week, I'll be forced to testify either in Gale's favor or against him.

But I'm not worrying about any of that today. Today is going to be a good day. We're setting up the brand new bakery in the Capitol. Everyone has shown up to help but they're all mainly here for my wedding which will be in three days. Haymitch is here helping Proust, Lloyd, and Finnick load flour on the shelf. Prim is teaching Sawyer, Trace, and Beta how to properly organize the different ingredients on the spice shelves. Jessa and Annie are working on cookies and carefully kneading the dough.

But I'm outside waiting for Peeta to arrive. He's now seeing if he'll be compatible for the treatment. I pray that he is as I gingerly rock Heneric in my arms. It's warm in the Capitol. It's like a spring day. And as I watch everyone inside I realize that my life could be perfect. Could be. If this is truly a cure, Peeta will not have to worry. If I can get my best friend back, I will not have to worry.

My day dreams daze me off into such a dream land that I don't even notice Peeta approaching me until he scoops Heneric into his arms. His face is pale as if the blood had rushed from it. I'm scared to ask him but I know that I have to know. "So, what's the verdict?" I ask the lump in my throat swells and it's like my mind is screeching to not listen. But nevertheless, my ears are open curiously. "Well…I may end up being normal after all."

My heart is racing and Peeta wears a smile so dashing I just want to jump on him. But I contain myself and follow him inside to give the good news. He studies the bakery and marvels at its beauty. The tile surrounds the walls and floor. The back golden back splash around the sink is a mesmerizing pattern that draws the eyes in.

Haymitch bounces Sawyer on his lap like he does all the time. She's got him wrapped around her finger. I have something important to discuss with him. But I'm so nervous my hands drip with sweat. Prim carries Sawyer off to bed and I sit next to Haymitch on the large penthouse couch. "Can I ask something of you?" I say softly. He cocks his head and gives me a strange look. "Could you give me away? To Peeta at the wedding." The smug smile stretches on his face as he pours his night drink. "Thought you'd never ask."

I walk into the prison. I want one last conversation with Gale before the trial. I want to be sure of my decision. If I do lock him up when there's a chance, I'd regret it. But if I don't lock him up when hopes nowhere to be found, he'd strike again.

He's in his usual cell. I'm forced to wait while the guards transfer him to the room where I will speak with him. He's shackled with his handcuffs. "Well it took you long enough," he says faintly. He looks like he's been deprived of sleep. There are bags under his eyes and he's very pale. "I've been a bit busy." He lets out a huff and tries to run his fingers through his dusty hair. "I've been thinking about what you last said to me every day. I want help Katniss, I really do. But they're not going to give it to me. I don't deserve it."

That's all that I needed to hear. "They will Gale I'll make sure of it." He's trying to smile, it looks forced, but he just can't conjure it up. I'm not going to bring up the wedding or my kids. But Gale and I talk about the old days. Far before the war. Even as far back as before the Hunger Games. We talk about old times hunting in the woods. Everything is going right in my life. Most people would see this as a good thing. But I'm just waiting for everything to take a horrible turn for the worst.


End file.
